


they used to be just like me and you, but something went horribly askew

by Zambo



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Gen, no actually violence but there is mention of supermutants eating people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zambo/pseuds/Zambo
Summary: Supermutants don't remember anything before the Institute drops them back in the Commonwealth. As far as Strong's concerned, he's always been Strong and nothing (or anyone) else.





	they used to be just like me and you, but something went horribly askew

Long before Strong was at Trinity Towers, he lived on the ground with other super mutants. One time some humans came through. It was Strong’s turn to get dinner. 

The other people had run, and there was only one left. One human couldn’t kill Strong. Humans are stupid. Strong could see that the human was scared, but the human didn’t run.

The human’s hands shook as they held their gun. Bad aim couldn’t hurt Strong. Stupid human. 

Strong saw their hat. It was a triangle hat. Strong had never seen triangle hat before, but it made his chest hurt. Strong knew hats don’t hurt. (Strong’s name isn’t Smart, but even he knows that.)

Strong didn’t mean to drop his gun. He couldn’t stop it. The human looked confused as Strong felt.

“You got rabies or something?”

“Strong want hat. NOW!” Strong stomped the ground.

The human took off their hat and threw it at Strong. The two stared at each other and Strong could see the human’s whole face. Human’s face made Strong _ hurt _, more than anything.

“GO! GET OUT!” 

Human ran and Strong couldn’t move. It took Strong forever before he could move.

When Strong picked up Hat, he saw two little guns on it. Strong had never seen the little guns before, but it made his eyes rain. Strong was not human, super mutants eyes don’t rain. 

Fist hit Strong a lot when he came back with no human. Then Strong didn’t get any food. Other super mutants called Strong stupid. Strong must be stupid to get hurt by Hat.

That night Strong went to sleep. He sleep-saw himself as a human with a two gun hat. It woke Strong up and Strong’s eyes rained more. So Strong burned Hat.

**Author's Note:**

> in case it's not clear, the "two guns" are the minutemen logo
> 
> anyway, if cannon won't give me good characters, i'll make em myself


End file.
